


Bob The Destroyer

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Destruction, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did he even have time to cause this much damage!? I was only gone for two hours," Sideswipe moaned.</p><p>“Well, you should’ve known that Bob was able to chew through industrial strength metal." Sunny stated.</p><p>“He’s a malevolent beast that used my datapad for a chew toy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob The Destroyer

Sideswipe’s jaw hit the floor. His room… Primus, he needed a better word than messy or destroyed to describe it.

He just stood there for a little bit, absorbing the extent of the mayhem surrounding him. Energon cubes were spilled over, the blue and pink colors staining his floor. The pillows on his berth had been disemboweled, the insides had been thrown to every corner of the room. It almost reminded him of Earth’s snow. Sideswipe sank to his knees, cradling the remains of one of his favorite blasters.

It was a crunchy, chewing sound finally drew his attention to Bob. The Insecticon was sitting in his chair- HIS CHAIR!

“SUNNY!!!”

In no time at all, Sunstreaker had burst into his twin’s room, expecting something horrible from the shriek that summoned him.

“What happen-”

“LOOK!” Sideswipe threw his arms up in the air, motioning to his whole room.

Sunny blinked. “Oh…”

“Oh?” Sides’ optic twitched. “OH!? Sunny look at ‘em! He’s so slagging happy about it!”

Sunny looked at Bob. True, he did look rather pleased with himself, body covered with feathers and face covered with energon. He let out happy chirps.

“He doesn’t know any better, Sides.” He tried to argue. “He’s an Insecticon. Bob is basically the human equivalent to a dog.”

“No excuse!” Sides shouted. “How did he even have time to cause this much damage!? I was only gone for two hours," he moaned.

“Well, you should’ve known that Bob was able to chew through industrial strength metal." Sunny stated.

“He’s a malevolent beast that used my datapad for a chew toy!"

Sunny looked down at Bob again, so that’s what he was chewing on so enthusiastically.

Sides picked Bob up the best he could and shoved him into his twin’s arms. “Keep him out of my room!”

“What’s left of it anyway…” Sunny muttered as the hab door slammed shut.


End file.
